Say You're Mine
by red guppie
Summary: The last thing one would have expected was feelings that weren't returned. Unrequited as one would often call it. One always feels that 'love' should be returned tenfold, strong and unrelenting. Yaoi. SessXInu
1. Fellings I can't control

So I kinda needed a teense weese tiny half-break from 'Brother's At Last' so I decided to write this miny yaoi. If you don't like, don't read.

**Warning; Yaoi, Incest, Male Pregnecy**

**Chapter 1: Unknown feelings**

The last thing one would have expected was feelings that weren't returned. Unrequited as one would often call it. One always feels that 'love' should be returned ten-fold, strong and unrelenting. Fairy-tail endings are nice too. Living in a big castle, a noble to some foreign land, with a large army and plenty of money to go around. To have a nice garden and luxurious rooms, meals fit for Kami, and servents to fill ones bath. Children with royal blood and a beautiful lady and handsome lord.

Feelings are so under-rated. One could feel such, have a passion that burns so hot it outmatches the sun, and yet those feelings can be quickly extinguished. Roses and courtship do not sustain over time. All things end. 'Love at first site' often fades, leaving two broken, bitter hearts in its wake.

A mother always teaches her daughter how to be the perfect house-wife. They are taught to cook, clean, raise heirs, and provide for the males sexual pleasure. And they are to do this with no complaints. The males of the household always come first. The woman's needs are the last to be taken care of.

On the other hand, the fater teaches the son how to become a man. They are taught the essentials of farming the land, hunting for food, and proving for their family. Young boys are taught at a young age the ways of the samurai; respect, dissipline, and loyalty.

Thus are the human ways. Rather slow to advance, they have yet to find the true meaning of love. They have not found that certain song that draws you to your one and only soul mate. They are deaf to both ears and blind of the heart.

And yet humans can say the same of demons. We are everything that a human should fear. Stronge, itelligent, and able to stave of the feelings of others. We are destructours of the earth, the killers of all time, the cold-hearted fighters that have taken many a life.

But we are whole. We more often than not know where we're going and who we are. We have a certain bearing with our soul and a reality with the world. We know what is going on and we know how to deal with it.

Yet in the same way, we have no idea where in the hell we stand on this infinant earth. We don't know what we are or where are soul is or where we are going. We can't decifer our love song if we cannot hear it. We cannot hear our love song if we are not listening.

I did not listen to my love song. I did not know it when the melody would crescendo every time I was near him, decrescendo every time I was away from him. Scream out with all its might when I would strike him down, go silent when I was unsure of where he was. Mellow out when I was deprived of him. Hum when I thought of us together.

I did not listen because my affiliation with this certain person would cause such an uproar with who I am, that all is impossible with him. The thought of such a retch near me, being my mate, was of such an undescribable nature that not even now can I explain in such terms that one like you would understand. I would spend all my might, close to exhaustion, on trying to block its overwhelming tune from my heart.

Though I could not.

And thus I simply gave up. There seemed nothing better to do.

That's when I began to notice the changes. At first these changes confussed me, but as time went by, they became so normal to my daily being that I could almost tell when they would occur. It became so natural, that I often found myself slipping up, allowing my feelings to almost show.

Most who know me would say that I am strict, an all-powerfull demon lord who has no faults and is afraid of nothing. On the contrary, I lack much power, not coming close to the strength of my father, often find myself giving in the will of Rin and am afraid of these feeling welling up inside my stomach.

Some of these feelings build up so much, it feels as if they might just concure me and completely take me over. I know not what do with them, I was never taught. I have no such skills in match-making and courtship that most humans are required, demons as well. I had never thought them of any importance.

Love to me is an unknown subject. As much as I have seen, love is nothing but a thin line that beings dance upon when they want to entertain.They throw all their soul into the flames and watch as it burns ever so slowly through the night.

And that is why I have never done such a thing before, tried to participate in this love game. I was not so keen as to give up my soul to something that was not concrete. I would never do such a thing.

But when my unknown love had lost his love, I willingly began to play the game in order to save him. I do believe it was actually my inner beast, subdued and restricted from him for so long, that awoke the thoughts in the back of my head and chilled my heart. I realized that I could fight it no longer. I needed him.

The Great Dog Demon Sesshomaru needed his little brother as a mate.

And so I went for him.

It was my servent, Jaken, who had told me of my little brothers heart break. He had lost the miko in a battle and was unable to draw her back. And thus he thought it better to end his own feeling for any being on this earth.

I left with a haste, ordering A-Un to watch over Jaken and Rin, for I knew I did not have much time. I had to get to him quick, my heart quite litteraly depended upon him.

I did not have time to ask question, ponder upon my freshly awakened feelings. I had to get to him before he did anything drastic. I had to confess.

I willed my legs to move faster.

When I arrived, I found my brother resting beside newly upturned soil, still lose from the miko's burrial. It had been placed appropriately below the place where they had first met, the Goshinboku Tree.

He did not growl, sneer or send my way a nasty remark. He simply looked upon me with eyes so dead and dull, I did not recognize them as my brothers at all. When I approached, he watched me carefully but made no move to rebel. It was as though he knew not who I was.

This saddened me.

_My mate._

He was hurting and I was unable to comfort him the way I should have.

I sat down beside him, not saying a word.

It wasn't untill right before nightfall that he actually turned to me, eyes saddened and puffy from his tears, and spoke five simple words.

"You're the one, aren't you?"

I nodded to him and he nodded back, instantly understanding what the wordless answer meant.

He turned to the shrine dedicated to Kagome and kissed it.

"Is it alright Kagome? Can I have him?"

A gentle breeze was all the answer he needed.

"Thank you."

He turned back to me, and, without thinking climbed into my lap and began to kiss me.

Shock made me unresponsive, and I do believe that disturbed him, for he pushed his hands down my pants and pressed hardly onto my erection.

That jolted my beast inside of me and I eagerly claimed his lips with my. At first, the kiss was hard, not at all passionate, only agressive. We were the dance of two lovers trying to decide who had the dominance. Yet in the end, I subdued, allowing him to lead.

That's when the kiss became passionate. So passionate that a heavy moan rolled from my lips, hot with passion. He took that fault in my lips and lunged his tounge forward, claiming my cavern. I felt the hot, wetness of his tounge as it rolled in my mouth; first at my tounge, then along the sides and then all over. He tasted so damn good.

It wasn't until he needed air that I was able to take over. I tilted his head to the side, revealing his luscious throat. It looked so delicious. I licked it, watching as he squirmed under my torture. I began to lick more passionately, harder than was necessary. I smiled onto his neck, giving a tiny nibble here and there.

His free hand had been entwined in my hair for some time, tightining every time I would suck. I felt him pull gently at my hair and I obeyed very slowly. I trailed a line of kisses up his neck, along his chin, to his ear, his hairline, everywhere but his lips.

He moaned, bucking his hips into mine. A very animalistic growl tore from my lips. I claimed his lips once again, not letting him even demand dominance, in a way I knew he wouldn't try. Our mouths molded together for quite some time, almost bruisingly crushing each other.

That was until his other hand, which had gone unnoticed since his initial attack, squeezed my hard, throbbing erection again. This time I bucked into his hand, demanding that he do it agian. To my astonishment, he did not.

I released his lips, only to find him looking with guilty eyes at the shrine that sat just beside us. I kissed his nose and nibbled one of his ears.

"We can go somewhere else, my love." I proposed lovingly into his ear. "If you would like."

"Kagome ... I ..."

I stilled him with a kiss, rubbing his cheek affectionately with mine.

"Love. It will be all right. She has already given you permission."

"Hai."

Though this did not appease me. If I knew my brother correctly, and I was sure I did, I knew he would never agree to that proposal so easily. He was so far into the loss of his love, that he could not understand the concept of letting go. And for the first time in my entire life, I understood exactly how that might have felt. He was hurting on the inside. I had to get him away from here.

"Come, love." I stood, pulling him with me. "I shall take you somewhere relaxing. Help you to forget."

"Damn." He was back, and that made me smile. "I need you and I know Kagome already said okay. But ... I talked to her about this a while ago. About my feelings for you."

He leaned against my chest, wrapping his arms about my neck. I nuzzled his hair, inhailing his sent while I pulled him closer to me.

"I needed her to help me get over it. I told her I would. But that would have never happened, would it?"

"No."

"If she had lived, I still would have loved you?"

"Hai."

"So I lied to her?"

"You gave her an answer for something you was unsure of. You was unsure of your feelings. As was I. But now it will all work out between us. I promise you that."

"So, you're not affraid to take a half demon as a mate?"

"No. I am affraid of nothing."

"Yeah right. Liar."

"So, do you know what you're getting into?"

"Yeah. It's called the birds and the bees, sex, yaoi. Mating. Right?"

"Hai. Shall we go?"

"Hai, we shall."

A.N./ So I finished this chap in about half an hour. I'm currently working on the second. It should only be three chaps. But if I get enough reviews, I could consider doing a second part. So bye. Hugs from Ryan. And Jesse, of course.


	2. Cum for me, my mate

Here we go.

**Warning: Yaoi, Incest, Male Pregnency**

**Chapter 2: Cum for me, my mate.**

I did not believe my brother was capable of running so fast that I was the one trying to keep up. Yet, somehow, he had managed and we had arrived at the cave in no time.

That's when the clothes began to fly.

We were in a hurry.

When I entered the cave, Inuyasha was busing himself with prearing a bed for us made of leaves and such. I had to say, I was impressed. When he turned back to me, he had a fairly good sized pile waiting.

"Our clothes will make it more comfortable. If, we can get them off that is. What do you think, love?" I suggested.

My brother was quick to respond, which pleased me. I needed this bad.

He approached me slowly, drawling out his time. I smirked. He smiled.

Upon reaching me, he slid his hands up my armor, undoing the ties that I had yet to realize he knew where there. Though my armor was made of the heavier demonic bones, he did not struggle. Taking off the final piece, he slowly ran his hands up my chest, into my hakama and down to my waist. He gripped me there, bringing me slowly forward to him, his nails digging into my skin.

I enjoyed this pain and obeyed like a good dog.

He undid my ties hastily and watched as my clothes reveiled my perfectly sculpted chest. I could see the amazement spred over his face.

Then he leaned in, taking my left nipple into his mouth. I faintly remembered letting out a sign like moan and arching my back toward him. At this, he advanced. He rubbed his calused thumb over my right nipple while he worked on wetting the left one, which was already hard and pebble like.

After about five minutes of this unrelenting torture, I grabbed him by his shoulders and pulled him to my face. An excited yelp escaped his lips when my hands ventured to his erection, stroaking him slowly through his fabric.

"Do you want me to take it off?" I asked, tugging on his ties.

"Hells yes."

With his unneeded assistance, for I had tried to teasingly ward him away, we were both naked, exploring each others bodies excitedly.

I had once agian claimed his throat, sucking on that surprisingly sweet spot until I was sure I had left a dark black mark there. He had went straight to rubbing down my back until he reached the bottom of my butt and them back up again, randomly pushing his hands through my hair. When I reached down to grab his erection, his claws dug into my skin again, his fangs into my shoulder, drawing blood.

That's when I decided. It was time. He was more than ready for me and I was more than ready for him. We needed each other desperately and we needed each other now.

I pulled away, causing a look of pain to cross his face. I smiled reasuringly and lifted him into my arms. I planted a kiss on his nose before traveling to his lips and finally his neck. He shuddered violently, his nails yet again digging into my skin, causing that pain that I loved.

Kicking our closes on the way, I made it to our make-shift bed. All without letting go of my mate, I arranged our clothes to cover the messy pile of sticks and dry dirt.

I layed him down, following close on top. He spred his legs for me, which I rewarded with a peck to his throat, and allowed me to sink into him. He growned when we met; two hot, sticky errections face to face. He wasn't the only one to grown.

"Hmm. You're so hard, my love. So ready." I purred into one of his furry, beautiful ears.

I had never noticed how perfect they were; edged with a tip, little purple veins, light white fuzz that was softer than silk.

Maybe they would like to have some attention too. Yes, I decided. They would love the attention that I was about to give them. Just them, my lips and my teeth. Pure bliss for the both of us. Such bliss. I realized that I had been staring at them, drool rolling down my chin.

Just then, I latched on. I loved the feel of them in my mouth. They were soft, and would roll over on themselves if I pushed. If I were to run my tounge against the flow of his fur, it would tickle something inside of him and he would arch his back, moaning out my name. I did it over and over again.

"Oh, Sesshomaru ... so ... damnit! Sess ... I need ... I ... need." He tried but his pants and sexual moans were too close together.

The pleasure I was causing! It was just too much. I found my time unable to stop. That was until he mischevious hand moved down to, once again, grab my erection.

I couldn't help the loud moan and the heavy thrust that escaped me.

"Kami, Inuyasha! Must you!?"

"Do you not want me to?"

"Hmm." I smiled, kissing his nose. "It will hurt, the first time. But the pain will fade and move to passion."

"I've know that for quite some time." He grumbled, his ears laying back so that I would have to pay attention to him instead of them.

I held my finger in front of his mouth. The confussed expression he had on his face made me smile. So innocent. I pushed gently at his lips until he opened up for me. He then realised my intentions and took my finger, rolling it in his mouth generously. When I felt that he had had enough fun, I pulled away and replaced the lost member with my tounge.

Without taking my lips away from his, I moved my right hand around his waist and to his butt. Slowly, I slid one pre-wettened finger into his tight entrance. He mouned into my mouth, clutching my shoulders tightly.

I slid it in further, stretching as I went, until I was sure it had gone as far as it could. I then began to slide it out until just the tip was left and then slid it back in.

My love was moaning into my mouth, pushing himself down upon my finger. It surprised me that he had not yet asked me to stop or wait, though I could see tears forming along the brims of his closed eyes.

I stopped for what seemed like forever in order to give him the time that he was brave enough not to ask for. I respected him for that. Never would I have thought that he could be so brave, so strong. My mate was more than I could have asked for.

When I felt him losen around my finger, I slid in a second to accompany the first. I moved easier this time, knowing that he could handle it now. Two wouldn't do it, I knew my mass was much bigger than that. I wasn't about to lie to anyone.

"Just one more, my love. You're doing great." I cooed.

His only answer was a moan. A very tired moan.

After working him for quite some time, I added the third and final finger. By this time he was very lose, very inviting.

Gently, I flipped him over on his fours, never taking my fingers out. I positioned my free hand under his stomach so that I could support him agaist my weight.

I slowly sild my fingers out and began to replace it with my throbing erection. I had to stop myself from slamming into him, it felt that amazing. With a slight moan, I felt Inuyasha move under me.

"Wait ... Sess ... please." Inuyasha whimpered. "I just need to ... relax."

"Shh, my love. Don't worry. It'll pass." I tried, yet failed to comfort him, for he soon began to whimper uncontrolably.

I tried the best I could to comfort him, soothingly stroaking his back, whispering words of comfort in his ear, nipping them occasionaly. That, however, did not help and he continued to whimper and whine. I could do nothing. He could not handle the amount of strain and pressure I was putting on him. As a meer half-demon, he couldn't possibly stand up to my demon nature.

Without a second thought, I flipped him over onto his back and began to kiss him passionately. I didn't stop, not for a second until I knew he was calm enough to stop whimpering. When he responded to my kisses with some of his own I knew that all would be okay.

"Thank you, my ... " Inuyasha paused. "... love."

"You're very welcome." I whispered, playfully nipping at his nose. "You'll be the one pumping, though. I can take it better than you may. And don't you argue." I added gruffly.

"Got it, sexy." Inuyasha growled. "Now, flip it."

I oblieged, playfully slapping his ass as hard as I could, emmiting a very happy yelp from my soon-to-be mate. He returned that playfullness, pulling at my hips until I was facing him. The real fun had just begun; now I would be able to see what my mate was capable of. He would cum before I would, that was sure.

"Ready?" He asked. "I'm about to rock your world, baby!"

"Then, lets start."

It didn't take my mate more than two seconds to respond to **my** response. I loved it when he would do that. Those impulses that he never thinks about, the ones that cause problems. The impulse that I thought was going to reck my life. And now, here and now, laying with my mate and watching him splay kisses across my naked chest, I felt more whole than I have ever been. His kisses moved from my navel all the way to my chin. He stopped there and looked into my eyes, searching for something.

"Ready?" He asked, almost so silent that I could barely hear him.

I only nodded.

He did the rest. Turning me so that I was on my fours, he positioned his finger and gently slid it in. I slightly felt the pain that I was sure my mate had experienced ten-fold. He slid a second finger in, although I was vaguely aware of the first that he had slid out and then back in. With the insertion of a third finger, I feld the very tip of his nail touch a very sensitive spot. That touch alone sent little stars dancing in a black oblivion. It did not feel that it taken him very long before I felt the throbbing part of his anatomy touching the brim of my opening.

"One quick trust, my love. Do it in one quick thrust." I ordered. I knew it would be the easiest for us both, seeing as how we were both quite worked up.

"Okay ... whatever you say."

And he complied. The thrust was hard, slamming me forward, hitting that same spot that made an uncontrollable howl rip from my lips. He pulled out slowly and thrust in hard, over and over again and over and over agian that same howl would echo off the walls of the cave. It did not take us long before we had found a rythem to match that of the oceans waves. They were inconsistant, and very uncordinated, but they hit with the power of a mighty hurricane and damn did they feel good.

"Hmm, Inuyasha ... so ... good!"

"Hai."

I could keep up to his thrusts easily, he seemed rather slow. Wanting to really put the pressure, I began to buck on my own. I felt his lips lighten around my shoulder, his thighs gripping my legs, and his hands wrapped so tightly around my waist, that I could hardly breathe.

"Damn ... " My mate panted. "I'm gunna ... completely ... lose it ... any ... Kami!"

He thrust in again, hitting that special spot. I moaned loud. My hand had long since wrapped around him, proving him with enough pleasure to suffice. Everytime he would thrust, I would give an equally powerful squeeze. He would moan onto my shoulder, thrusting again and angain to get that same pleasurable reaction.

And that's when it happened. At first, all I felt was a hot liquid shoting into me, hitting that sweet spot over and over again. My world began to spin, little colourless dots darting in and out of my periphial vision, wild bucks and moans being admitted from my person. I didn't know it would feel so good. I soon came down from my high.

Inuyasha had already cum, his passion filled my hands and was spread all over my stomach and chest. He was panting heavily, his breaths were irregular and sexual. Somehow he had turned us so that were on our sides, resting after our long rut. It had been a very, very long rut. A very good rut.

I turned around to face my mate; a lazy smile was spread about my lips, matching his. He looked relaxed and very much at ease. I kissed him on his nose before moving to his neck and kissing him there. With a final lick, I sunk my fangs into the side of my mates neck, marking forever as mine. Everyone will know who he belongs to.

He whimpered, but only a bit. I was quick to clean up the blood. It tasted like nothing I had ever put on my tounge before. My healing powers were quick to patch up the bite, leaving a lasting scar.

He did the same to me.

"My mate." He whispered.

"Hai." I said. "Now sleep."

He curled into my chest, nipping at my nipple, before falling asleep.


	3. Our creation

This will be the last chapter.

**Warning; Yaoi, Incest, Male Pregnecy**

**Chapter 3: Our creation**

Four months had passed since I had taken Inuyasha as my mate. We have done quite well since that time. True, we had had our squables and our misfortunes but we had pulled through and been well in the end.

As I lay beside him now, I begin to think of what would have become of him if I had not interperated his life in that vulnurable time. Would he, if all permited, stayed by that tomb until he died. I would like to have thought that he wouldn't. Yet he loved that young girl so deaply, that I would have to admit that maybe it all could have ended. I would have gone without the mate that I had already suffocated myself from for too long.

A sigh escaped my lips and I must have awoken him, for I heard a slight shift in the sheets and then a muffled curse. That was usually how he woke up. One would think that he would have a much easier time getting to sleep, seeing as how he wasn't pregnant.

My mate and I did not take into consideration that he was in a weak state of heat while we were lost in the passionate moment. And thus, my stomach grows larger as the days slide by and I feel the ever persistant urge to simply stap Inuyasha stupid for his ignorance.

Yet my ignorance was just as large as his.

As they say, "It takes two."

I could bicker all I wanted to and still I would be filled with the most amazing amount of joy in the world just by touching my stomach. The wonders of being pregnant was not a subject I had ever thought about, seeing as how I thought I would never need to. Yet here I am, full with my own heir. I can understand now the way some women react to losing their babies.

If I lost mine ...

I couldn't think about it, for I would not let it happen.

My mate had this way about him. He could tell when I was distressed. For the next thing I knew, his cool lips were touching my bare chest; his claws lightly dancing upon my stomach. I enjoyed that feeling more than anything.

"Stop worring, Sesshomaru. You'll make yourself sick." He mumbled.

"Hai. It's just my first. I want absolutely nothing to go wrong."

"Then I guess you already screwed up, huh?"

I pulled my mate back from my nipple, the second favorite spot on my anatomy, to look at his face. "What are you implying, little brother?"

"Told you not to call me that!" He said grufly. " The child isn't going to be full demon. It'll be ... three fourth or somethin'."

"Nonsense. Genes don't work that way."

"And how do you know how genes work?"

"I read some books of Miko Kagome's, Kami rest her soul. They were very imformative about how all that came about and the process by which it all works."

"Hai." He said sadly, mournful.

"Because the child essentialy had demon and half-demon blood, the product of its' genes could be anything from full demon to barely having a trace of demon blood. Yet, demon blood would obviously be the dominant gene, and therefore the child will most likely come out with almost full demon blood."

"Yeah, whatever. But you said you'd never want a half-demon kid."

"When did I say that?"

"Well, your actions toward me before all of this kinda hinted me in that direction. Plus, you despise humans."

"Have you ever heard of a facade?"

"You mean like a cover up?"

"Hai. Exactaly like a 'cover up'. I was simply being who I was because I did not want people to see inside of me. I did not wish to be let down or saddened ever again." With the look of confusion on my mates face, I decided to continue. "You know very well what father did with your mother. And, considering that I was raised by mostly him, I should not have taken it the way I did. I was mad and upset with him for not telling me, not involving me. He insisted that I did not know and thus kept a very important thing from me. If I had know, who knows, I may have taken it better. However, because I did not, I have had to keep up this fake face about the world."

"So you don't have humans?"

"Human's are natural idiots. Though, I don't hate them as much as some think. And I certantly don't mind having you as a mate or having an heir that is yours."

"I still get to be the father. You're a bitch."

"Little brother, my patients for your tyrancy is running thin as of late."

"It's always running thin."

I agian sighed. My mate must have read that as a sign, for he quieted and snuggled up against my chest. I kissed his temple and settled down myself.

_You,_ I thought as I stroked my bulging stomach, _had better be worth it. Our little creation. I love you so much._

A/N: Short? Yeah, well not all of them have to be overly long. **Someone e-mailed me and asked if this will go on. Hai, but only if you give me enough reviews. **Hugs from Ryan, kisses from Jesse.


	4. Authors note for ya all

Do you guys like this more than 'Brothers at Last'. That kinda hurts, considering that Brothers is my main one right now. Tell you what, read Brothers and keep with it and I might give you some more chapters to 'Say your mine'. It wasn't suppost to be long, though. But I don't mind making it longer. Love you all. Ryan.


	5. My girl, my angel, our Kagome

**Chapter 4: My angel, my girl, our Kagome**

My scream echoed through the forest.

"Ahhhh!!" I screamed again.

My breath is labored. My stomach hurts.

"Yaaash!!"

He's there. I can hear his voice. It's really soft.

"No, no, no!!" I flinch.

Another kick. Another contraction. It has nowhere to go.

"Make it stop." I whisper weakly.

This has made a whimp out of me. I can be torn apart. I can survive a plague. I am strong.

But now I am weak. God, I am. I want this to end.

He's looking at me. I can't stand it. The look in his eyes. The care ... the pain.

It makes me feel small.

"Fuck ... ahhh!!" Again another contraction.

"What do I do?" It's really soft.

"What do I do?

Sesh, answer me!!

Sesh ... no ... hey, stay with me."

It all goes black.

"KAEDE!!"

The first thing I see when I wake up is my mate. He's smiling down on me, all the love in the world coming from those eyes. I smile back ... I think I do, anyways.

In his arms is a blanket. A tiny bundle; a moving bundle.

I try to reach up, but the stabbing pain in my stomach stops me.

"Lay still," miko Kaede barks. "You're not well; you need rest."

"What's her problem?" I asked when she was out of hearing range.

Inuyasha smiled, handing my babe to me. "Still ... shocked ... to have delivered the babe."

Yes, but what a beautiful babe he is. Tiny, so tiny. White hair, amber eyes, magenta stripes, a half moon.

"What's his name?" I asked, though it was rather dumb; I should have some say in the name, at least.

"Her name," Inuyasha gently corected, "I was thinking ... Kagome ... maybe?"

"Her ...?" A girl? I had a girl? Should that be possible? "Yes, Kagome is nice."

A girl. An angel. My angel.

"What about feeding?" I asked when she began to fidget.

"Lactating," Inuyasha cuckled.

"Oh, hell."

A.N. Again I have no excuse. I'm sorry, really.

You may wonder why its so 'lame' considering. Think about it. Would you be able to think if you had just had a kid? No. And he had a c-section.


End file.
